Final Strike
by Ashikage
Summary: She found a strange object one day and wondered what it was. She didn't know that it would not only improve her ninja career but also her life. This is Akana Uzumaki's life with the strange object she found and what it did to her. Fem Naru/Pairing unkown HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's me Ashikage bringing you a chapter from the new story _**Final Strike.**_

I got inspiration from reading **FredTheAlmighty**'s **The Galaxy's Strongest Biotic** fan fiction so it's thanks to him that I was able to make a story of my own. So Fred if you're reading this story, I'm giving you a big shout out for the inspiration.

Moving on, I've decided that the story would need a theme song, so I chose the song:

**Final Striker **by **Plasma3Music** on YouTube. The video link is on my profile, if you want to listen to the song it's there. And if you're also reading this **Plasma3Music **I'm also giving you a big shout out.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Naruto or anything else in this story.

Now as for the story:

I'm going to try and make the chapters have 4,000 to 10,000 words minimum each. Now as far as the chapters go, I'm going to try and reach at least twenty chapters. Each chapter that I post (and depending on if I have time to write it or not) will be out every one to two weeks. This will give me enough time to type it out and read through it and see if it's good or not. The story I'll admit may or may not be good for some of you viewing this, so feel free to give me any helpful hints on how to make it a lot better.

Now without further ado, I give you the epic tale _**Final Strike...**_

Final Strike

Chapter One  
Rebirth of a Heroine

Konoha was asleep with the crickets chirping and the nocturnal animals out. All was quiet in every villager's house or apartment, all except for one. This one apartment lie in the slummy part of Konoha and was inhabited by the village pariah, Akana Uzumaki. Akana was shifting in her bed and she tossed and turned inside her bed. She had beads of sweat going down the sides of her head and the sweat wet the bed she was sleeping in. She was saying "no" over and over, again and again. This was a sign that she was having a horrible nightmare. This nightmare that she was having was certainly different than the ones she normally had on her birthday, which was today. No this dream she was having involved strange looking aliens and people that looked like her. They could wield strange powers.

On the outside her body was glowing a light green that was greatly increasing in power. The glow intensified as the nightmare progressed. In her left hand hidden under the pillow she had her hand on was a glowing green orb. The orb wasn't really an orb but an organic sphere made of an alien entity and it was empowering Akana's strange power she had no idea she was producing. Soon a low but light pulse, pulsed out from Akana and the orb making everything in the vicinity start to shake. Each pulse went over everything around her room and anything around it. Akana's body slowly started to age as each pulse ran out of her body.

With each pulse she grew into more of an adult woman. The night continued to pass as her age skyrocketed from her normal prepubescent thirteen year old to an adult 21 year old. The process was slow and long as it had to accommodate everything Akana's body had to go through in a normal puberty. By the time it was done her clothes except the ones covering her private areas was shredded. Her breasts had grown to a small C to a large pair of DD's. Her hips and shoulders formed the perfect hourglass figure. Her legs were long and slender but had a bit of muscle to them. Her arms were also long and slender with a bit of muscle on them. By the time the process was finished one massive pulse was let out shaking the entire village awake. By the time anybody got a chance to check it out they would only spot a small amount of residual light green energy. The rest of the morning proceeded without much incident and the nightmare Akana was having was silenced when the pulses ended and she slept blissfully unaware of the changes that had happened.

Just when you thought that the changes were complete something else happened. Something was coming out of the orb and onto Akana herself. The goo as it was called pulsed with green energy as if it were made of cybernetics. This cybernetic goo went all over her body and seeped into the pores of her skin and fusing her body with it. While that was being done the cybernetic goo spread across her skin and formed a very light weight but very durable armor that was black in color had lines of light green light going down the front and back of both her legs and arms. The lights went towards the center of her chest and upper back. Slowly the go began to solidify into the hard plastic her armor was made of. Also a helmet formed around her head made of the same type of material. It had glowing light green T-shaped visor with two lights on the sides where her ears were at.

The last thing we would see were strange looking weapons forming at her hips. They were small and compact and had a small barrel. A magazine full of bullets stuck out from the grip where the trigger was placed in front of. An additional grip was directly in front of the trigger and was folded up. The same light green lights went the length of the weapon, on the sides, and down the rear grip. (These are my futuristic _MP7_s).

Also another much longer looking weapon with a longer barrel. It had a scope and looked like a sniper rifle. A suppressor was put in place of the muzzle brake to provide some reduced noise. The same green lights from her armor and her new weapons went the same way the other guns did. (Futuristic _Barrett M107_). The rifle went across her back and in a 110 degree fashion. However, the way it was placed, didn't seem to affect the way she was sleeping. It was like she was peacefully sleeping.

The night soon jumped to morning and we find Akana waking up to a much different feeling across her body. She looked down and noticed right away that she wasn't wearing what she was supposed to be wearing. For some reason she felt like she was much more powerful in this, suit of armor. She got off the bed she slept on last night and saw the height difference straight away. Whereas before she was 4'3", now she was what, 5'9" wearing a strange suit of armor and strange weapons that made her feel like she had had them forever. She felt so empowered by this armor. She wondered what it could do for her.

She focused her chakra and felt it had grown massively and that she suddenly could mold it better than used to and by a greater margin. She opened her eyes after focusing her chakra and saw that it was, _visible_ in a light green color. It was going around her arms in a fiery like way. She decided to test out this new power at the training grounds. Her eyes widened as a memory came back to her. 'The team meeting is today. I completely forgot.' Without even realizing what she was doing Akana sprinted out of her room and through the wooden door which broke apart as she barreled right through it. She jumped onto the rooftops of several apartments across the dusty street. She landed with the grace of a cat and jumped onto the next one. She continued this way of travel until she made it to the trees.

Meanwhile Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were all busy waiting for Akana to arrive at the training ground. Yesterday Kakashi had told his students to meet back here at six in the morning. Surprisingly Kakashi had arrived on time with Sasuke and his follower, Sakura. Kakashi checked the time. He shook his head. 'She's two hours late.' He smiled. 'She must want to be like me.' He giggled to himself. Suddenly Kakashi stiffened as he felt a presence coming towards the training ground. He could detect the chakra a mile away it was so big. He looked down at his two students. They were on their knees and noticed his knees were almost visibly shaking. Though another look at the presence he felt that it was. His eyes widened, this chakra signature was Akana's. But how had it gotten so large during one night. It was a total mystery to him. He would need to investigate later.

Suddenly Akana landed on the ground in front of them. She was certainly… different if the word was right. She wore a strange black and green armor with weird looking weapons on her person. She was also surrounded by this light green aura which made her look intimidating. Akana noticed that when she landed right in front of her teammates and sensei that they were struggling to stay up. Kakashi was sweating and so were her other two teammates. She toned down the power output and they were back to normal within a second though the green aura remained but was slowly dissipating.

The next thing she knew she was being yelled at by Sakura, for being late and scarring her precious Sasuke-kun. She simply pushed the girl aside and walked straight up to Kakashi. "Sorry I'm late." She said in an embarrassing manner. Her voice had changed as well and the team seemed to notice. "I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi chuckled and rubbed her head. "Taking after me I see." He said seemingly forgetting what had just transpired. Then Kakashi asked a question about her new get up. Sakura and Sasuke were also interested as they expressed themselves.

"Where did you get that thing Akana?" Sasuke asked curiously. "Yeah." Sakura followed. She replied with, "I don't know. I just woke in it. Though it feels like I've worn it forever." Kakashi just shrugged while Sakura and Sasuke wanted to know more about it. Kakashi could quickly see a fight getting ready to come into play so he quickly changed the subject.

"Now that we're all here. I have something for each of you." He opened one of his many pockets on his flak jacket and pulled out several white sheets of paper. He gave them to each of his students. Then he said, "These are forms for the chuunin exams. If you're interested in applying just sign on the dotted line at the bottom and then turn them into the academy at 1:00. Ja ne." He disappeared with a puff of smoke and they looked at each other. That was when Akana noticed the time on her visor's HUD. "Shit!" She cursed. "We only have fifteen minutes to get there." This caused her other two teammates to scream out a very loud ear shattering, "WHAT!" which caused several birds to fly away and scare away a certain black cat who had decided it was going to explore a bit more of Konoha. "We don't have enough time to get there on foot." Not even caring if they were interested or not, she took them both onto her shoulders and suddenly the green aura sprang up again. "Hang on!" She yelled as she disappeared in a flash of green light.

Several seconds later they arrived at the academy in a flash of green light in front of several shaken up people applying for the exams. They were shaken up because there was a monumental flash of green light which blinded anyone who hadn't covered their eyes in time, but only for a few short seconds. She dropped them both to the floor making them go, "Ooof" in the process. Akana spotted several people glancing at her from across the room. They wore a get up typically worn by Sand Ninja. There was one with short, spiky red hair, one with long platinum blond hair that was tied in a pony tail, and one with spiky black hair that was covered up with a black hood over it.

They wore Sand Ninja headbands showing everyone that they were from the Sand Village, Suna. She took the time to take in more of their features. The spiky black haired kid wore some type of black ninja garb with purple face paint over his face. He had charcoal brown eyes and an arrogant face. He also had what looked like a wrapped up person on his back. The blonde girl wore what looked like a light purple ninja dress, with a fishnet shirt under it. A red Obi sash was around her waist. She also wore black open toed ninja sandals. A giant fan was placed squarely in between her shoulders. She had black colored eyes with blond hair in a pony tail. Her ninja headband was around her neck. The third one was among the creepiest of the three. He wore a blood red battle kimono with a dark gray vest over it. On his back was a gourd with a cork in the opening. The gourd was strapped to the back of his vest and lay in a 45 degree angle clockwise position. He had dark shadows around his eye that suggested he hadn't had any sleep in a long time. His eyes took on a teal color and held much hatred in them.

By the time she was done looking over them her other two teammates had already turned in their papers and suggested Akana to do the same. She signed her paper and gave it to the chuunin sitting at the desk and turned with her teammates. Before she turned around she was told what room they were supposed to go to in order to take the exam. She thanked him and quickly join up with her teammates who were waiting by the door. She needed to get out of there. The curious looks everybody gave her made her feel uncomfortable. They walked down the hall and up two flights of stairs before coming to a large group of genin standing in front of a door with two chuunin standing guard. Everybody was complaining to let them in but Akana saw through the illusion right away and was the first to respond.

"Hey why don't you take off the illusions." She said making them nervous. She their pupils dilate. "Don't lie to me. Take them off. I know we haven't been up three flights of stairs yet." Their nervousness got the best of them and they dispelled their illusion on the door and themselves revealing them to be just any other genin. Akana and her team continued on up a third flight of stairs where they entered a hall and met Kakashi standing in front of a door.

He was reading his smutty book, like always. He only looked up when they stopped. "Good. You're all here." He put his book away and leaned back against the wall. "What do you mean, sensei?" asked Sakura curiously. He smiled under his mask. "If you three hadn't arrived here together I wouldn't have let you in. If one of your teammates doesn't show up with their team then they won't be able to take the exam." He said as he stood up and walked towards them. "All you have to be here together, because you all are a team. Remember, those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash. May Kami smile upon you in hopes that you won't fail." He said that last part a bit religiously. Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Akana looked at her teammates and they looked at her. She nodded and went towards the door where she put her hands on it along with Sakura and Sasuke.

Together they pushed open the door and walked into a room with a hundred or so other genin in it. Upon walking through the doors all eyes were on them but only briefly. Akana walked further into the room warranting the attention of many of the genin. By this time Ino had jumped onto Sasuke's back which made go, "What the!" Akana turned around to see Ino on her teammate. She chuckled at the sight.

Ino was just like Sakura in a way. She wore a purple tank top with matching color shorts, white tape was around her thigh and her head band was around her waist. Her platinum blond hair was tied in a pony tail and down to her mid back. Both Ino and Sakura were rivals ever since they started the academy with Sasuke Uchiha. They both had long hair, because that was what they heard he liked when they were younger. Whereas Ino wore purple Sakura wore a scarlet red dress with the Haruno clan symbol on the front. Sasuke preferred his tan shorts and dark blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back over anything else, clothing wise.

"Get off of him Ino pig!" yelled Sakura as Ino was on her love's back. The two were about to go at it but they were broken up by another voice. "Leave 'em alone Ino." This one belonged to Shikamaru who was the apparent strategist of Team Ten or Team Asuma. "Man this sucks. This whole exam sucks. Too Troublesome." He would've continued to berate about how the exam sucked but he noticed something odd about Team Seven. "Hey, where's Akana? Isn't she supposed to be here." He asked the group. Suddenly another voice interrupted them. "Probably Chickened out eh Shikamaru."

Akana made her presence known to the group by teleporting behind them. "Or better yet she's right behind you." Before anyone realized what had happened Kiba was flat on his face knocked out. Akamaru was nudging his fallen partner who woke up a second later. "Man what hit me?" Kiba asked as he felt like he was run over by a truck. He was helped to his feet by his teammates, Hinata and Shino. "Kiba-san you should watch who you insult. It could get you killed." Shino said logically. Akana teleported in the center of the group after having seemingly disappeared from them. "I'm right in front of you." She said as she stood up her helmet's faceplate opening up. They took in her much more mature look and finally took the time to notice what she looked like. Needless to say some of the guys fell right over with blood running down their noses.

She shook her head saying, "Guys, never learn do they." She closed up her face plate. Shikamaru stood up after having been knocked out do to the nose bleed he just had from looking at Akana. He noticed the strange weapons on her waist and back and asked, "Hey Akana what are those?" He gestured to the weapons on her person. "Oh those, they're guns. They kill with bullets which are these things." She pulled out a small bullet and showed it to them before putting it back in a seemingly nonexistent pocket.

Suddenly yet another voice called out, "Hey you guys shouldn't be making such a racket. It attracts unwanted attention." They saw another genin. He wore glasses over his eyes. He also wore black pants and shirt, black shinobi sandals, and black shinobi gloves. He had a pouch on his left hip with a white sash going wrapping around his waist. "Who are you?" Sakura asked. The gray haired genin looked back at the pink haired girl and said, "I'm Kabuto. I'm a veteran of these exams." "So this is your second time." He answered with a subtle, "Nope. It's seventh time taking these exams." Akana looked at Kabuto with curiosity in her eyes. 'No one should be taking an exam that many times. That's unless…' Her eyes widened as realization donned on her. Thankfully she had her helmet on otherwise Kabuto would know that he was caught.

'I see, so that's your game. What are you really up to Kabuto?' She thought narrowing her eyes. "Wow, so you must know a lot about these exams?" Ino asked him with awe. He smiled, pushed his glasses up, and pulled out some cards. "What're those Kabuto-san?" Sakura asked. He looked up while he set the cards on the floor. "These are ninja info cards. They tell you what you want to know about the nations, specific ninja, and even a specific thing." He showed a chart of the Great Ninja Nations as well as the Lesser Ninja Nations. It also showed the amount of ninjas attending the exam and the breakdown of each nation. "See. This is a chart of the Elemental Countries and the amount of chuunin hopefuls attending the exams as well as each of the nations info and breaks them down into an easily readable chart." 'Course the downside of those cards is you need to update them every so often.' Thought Akana.

"So you could also, say, have info on a certain individual." Sasuke stated. "Of course." Nodded Kabuto. "Then show me Rock Lee of the Leaf, Gaara of the Desert, and Uzumaki Akana of the Leaf." Sasuke said smugly. Kabuto smiled. "You already have the names, this should be easy." He drew three cards. "Lee's up first. He's a year older than you, has exceptional Taijutsu skills, his Genjutsu and Ninjutsu skills are nonexistent. He's completed 20 D-rank missions and 12 C-rank missions. He as well as his teammates, Neji Hyuuga, and Ten Ten, are students of Might Guy. He gained the attention as a talented genin but did not participate in the exam. This is also his first time taking the chuunin exams. That's it for Lee." He placed that card in the deck and took a look at Gaara's.

"Next up is Gaara of the Desert. His mission history has 8 C-rank missions, 1 B-rank mission, that is certainly interesting. He's a new comer so I don't have much information on him but it seems that every mission he's taken he always comes back without a scratch." He placed that card in the deck and took a look at Akana's. "Let's see Akana. Her mission history includes thirty D-rank missions, 12 C-rank missions, 8 B-rank missions, 6 A-rank missions, and…" Kabuto stopped. His eyes were widened with shock. "What is it?" Ino asked. "10 SSS-rank missions." This made the entire room go wide eyed and look at Akana in fear. Kabuto looked up at the girl in black and green armor before he looked down at his card. The entire room was silent with shock and fear. Even Akana's teammates looked at her with fear.

"It also says that with each and every mission she's been on, people have always reported her using some sort of green energy." "What green energy?" asked the entire Rookie 9. Akana sighed. They wanted the truth. She should've seen it coming a mile away. "This green energy." The lines on her armor glowed brightly before her body started to take on a green hue. Fiery green energy sprang up from her arms, legs, and body. Suddenly an astral Representation appeared before them. But it didn't exactly take the form of Akana. It took the form of a green nine tailed fox. The fox began to solidify in front of the genin until it took the shape of a green furred fox.

The fox looked to be as big as a horse. "Akana-sama…" It said in a rumbling but feminine voice. If the shock they were going through right now wasn't enough to make them fall over dead then nothing will. Akana stopped glowing and fell to the floor but before that could happen the fox caught her with one of its 20 ft tails. "Kyuubi?" She asked the fox. "It's just mom, Akana."

Cliffhanger! Hahahahaha I'm so evil to do that.

Anyway enough fun. I wonder what yall think of it. Good…bad you choose.

Now as far as that last snippet goes, I'm gonna stick with a concept I've been wanting to put into one of my stories for a while now. That is Kyuubi being Akana's mother. As I'm sure by the time you finish reading the chapter you'll be having some questions. Well whatever they are PM them to me and I'll do my best to answer them.

Now I hope yall have enjoyed the story thus far and I hope yall could post a review and see what you think about it.

Now with that being said, I'm going to busy with my Mid Term Exams on the Friday of this week and the Monday and Tuesday of next week, so I don't know if I'm going to put in any chapters. But I will do what I can with the story.

Also Chapter four of _**Wrath of the Diclonius Queen**_ is now in the works. Hopefully it will be up by next week. Also _**The Lilium Goddess**_ chapter one will be in the works after I post the fourth chapter of _**WOTDQ**_. So expect to see a chapter from _**TLG**_.

Its been fun thus far and I hope to see yall post some good (or bad ) reviews.

This is Ashikage signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey It's Ashikage here bringing you another chapter of _**Final Strike**_. Now I have decided to post a flashback chapter devoted to Akana so it would clear up any confusion you might have, but that chapter devoted to Akana's past will not come until later on. As far as I'm concerned I won't come to it until I get to a certain part in the story.

Now for the Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or anything in this chapter. Naruto belongs to its rightful owner.

Final Strike

Chapter Two

Everything going on in the room screeched to a halt. Nothing was said, nobody moved. You could hear a pen drop it was so quiet. Akana's teammates and the others of the Rookie 9 looked at her with fear in their eyes. The eyes of everybody in the room were on them and Akana didn't like it. It was much too quiet for her tastes. Why did her mother have to come and ruin it for her? It was so humiliating when her mother stepped in. Kyuubi didn't seem bothered by it as she stood up, padded over to her, and licked her faceplate and upon doing so Akana's faceplate opened up. Then something faded into view. Gasps came from the room's occupants.

Atop Akana's head was a pair of green furred fox ears and behind her were nine 20ft long green furred fox tails. They were limp at her feet. "Much better." Said her mom. "Mom. Why did you do that?" She asked her mother irritably. The fox that was her mother smirked and said, "Because I can, you silly kit." Kyuubi lifted her frontal paw and put it on top of her head. "Mom, stop it you're scaring everyone." Kyuubi looked over her shoulder. Then she shrugged. "Hell if I care. They can be scared if they want to." "Why are you here?" Just before her mother could answer a loud puff of smoke appeared in front of them followed by a loud crack.

"Alright you little brats shut up and do what I tell you to." Said a man with a bandana on his head. The bandana had a metal plate on the front and it had the leaf symbol worn by Konoha ninja. The man had a scar running across his nose and wore a standard Jonin outfit under a black trench coat. Behind him were many other Jonin. He acted like he didn't care at all about what was going on. Everyone looked on at him with fear. He chuckled in his mind. That was one of the perks for being in the Torture and Interrogation branch of Konoha. "My name's Morino Ibiki and I'll be your first exam proctor." He looked over his examinees and noticed a particular bundle of genin standing several meters away from him on the left side of the room.

He noticed a giant green furred fox with nine tails and blood red eyes. 'Heh, looks like Akana's mother wants to join the party. Heh good.' Thought the man from T&I. The Kyuubi wasn't all that bad like some people believed. She was actually nice and kind to everyone she had visited, some more than others, but when she was mad, 'Minato ended up in the hospital for a month after that.' He shuttered. He did not like what had happened to his good friend.

"Welcome to the first exam of the Chuunin Exams. As you know this year they are being held here, in Konoha." He looked at everyone around the room and noticed he had their undivided attention. "This first exam is a written exam and instead of your current seating arrangements you'll be separated." He took a plate from one of his pockets on his flak jacket. "You see this plate. You'll each receive one. Each one has a different number on it. Each number will go with a certain seat in this room. You'll take a plate and go to that very seat you are assigned to. From their I will give you the instructions and rules for the exam. Come and get a plate so you can go to your new seat." The Jonin right behind him held up a basket with tiles on it. Each team walked up and took a plate and went to their seats.

Once everyone was in their correct seat Ibiki took a piece of chalk from the tray and began writing on the board. Once he was done writing he placed the chalk back into the tray let everyone look up at the board. "The test has a subtraction system. If you miss a question, a second question, or even a third you will three points subtracted from the initial ten points which will bring you at seven total points, but." He grinned. "That is mainly for the individual. This is a team test which means each team will have thirty points and each team will compete to see if they hold the highest number of points from the initial thirty points issued to each team." He looked over them another time before he said, "Finally the third rule, anyone caught by me or any of the examiners doing sneaky activities will be subtracted two points for each offense committed."

Akana, who was at seat 37, narrowed her eyes. 'There's a hidden meaning to this test.' Kyuubi who was now laying nest to her daughter agreed. 'I see it too kit.' Akana continued to listen to Ibiki. "You need to realize that the pathetic ones caught committing the deed will be destroying themselves and not their teammates. You're all genin trying to achieve the status of Chuunin and as such, be proud Ninjas." With that last part the exams had been passed out and everyone had started their test. The pencils tapped against the paper as people wrote down their answers. Akana looked around and noticed something odd. Then realization set in. 'I see. So they want us to cheat.' She smirked. It so happens that Ibiki managed to catch that smirk. 'She's already figured out the meaning.' His shock turned to approval. 'Good job in solving my little riddle Akana Uzumaki.'

Meanwhile Akana was working her brain on ways that she could cheat on the test without them noticing. 'Kit, use your tails.' Her mother suggested. Seeing what she meant Akana used her tails to spread around the room while still having them secluded and having them curl onto some of the people's legs without their notice. Then a light aura spread down her tails and sucked the required information from the other genin. It just so happened that one of the genin she sucked information from had a bijuu in him. The Ichibi if she remembered correctly. She took a little more information than she wanted to from the red headed kid as it brought images of his childhood to her mind.

She snapped out of her little phase and retracted her tails into their original position before anyone would notice but Gaara as she had found out from entering his mind had already noticed as his eye were wide. His sister and brother noticed this as well and followed his eyes to a retracting tail of green fur that led all the way towards a certain armored girl. 'We'll need to watch out for her.' Temari silently thought to herself.

Meanwhile after Akana had put down her pencil signaling that she had finished her test and turned it over. She leaned back in her seat and watched the clock on the wall tick away. Halfway into the test someone had already been caught cheating and was sent out of the exam room. Twenty minutes later Ibiki looked over the genin and noticed that the majority had already finished their tests. He checked the clock and noticed it was time to give the final question. "Alright, now for the final question." He now had their undivided attention. "Before we get to it however I'd like to go over the added rules for the tenth question." Kankuro who had gone to the bathroom early before the tenth question walked in. "Perfect timing. So… was your doll playing beneficial?" Kankuro's heart skipped a beat. 'So these Konoha Jonin aren't stupid after all. He saw right through Karasu.' Ibiki chuckled as he saw the look on the Suna genin's face. "Just sit down." He said.

Kankuro did as he was told and walked past Temari and made a subtle movement with his hand which Temari took her hand and quickly took whatever Kankuro was holding in his hand. Ibiki looked over the chuunin hopefuls yet again and finally said, "These rules are the Rules of Desperation." He saw the nervous looks on some of the genin's faces and took that as a sign. Everyone soon had questioning looks on their faces as they heard what Ibiki was saying. "First, for the 10th question, you must decide whether you will answer it or not."

"Choose? So what happens if we don't answer the question at all?" She shouted. Ibiki kept up a stern face and said, "If you choose to not answer the 10th question at all, your points will be deducted to zero and you will fail. This goes for your teammates." He saw the nervous looks on their faces had turned into looks of worry. Akana thought otherwise. 'He's using reverse psychology on us. He's trying to convince us to think if it's worth the risk or not.' She narrowed her eyes and smirked, 'I see what you're playing at.' Ibiki had just looked over Akana and managed to notice the look on her face. His eyes narrowed. 'So she saw through it already.' Nevertheless he continued on. "There's another rule to the question." Everyone's head was towards Ibiki. "If you choose to take the final question…"He paused letting the suspense build up. "And answer it incorrectly…that person will lose the right to take the chuunin selection exam again!"

"What kind of rule is that?" Kiba shouted with his dog barking loudly in agreement. Other shouts of disagreement came after the dog boy. Ibiki held up his hand to silence them. Once everyone was quiet had continued on. "You guys were unlucky because this year it's my rules." He grinned. "But I'm giving you a way out." He received many questioning looks. 'The final part before he gives us the question, to seal everyone's fate.' Akana thought grinning. "Those that aren't confident enough to take the question can choose not to take it… and come back next year." Akana looked around. She saw some determined looks, some shocked ones, and even some fearful ones on the genin's faces. 'They doubt themselves already.' "Now let us begin the 10th question." He paused. "Those that do not wish to take the question, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed leave." Several teams left not even bothering to take the chance. It was brought down to 26 teams before Akana stood up and put her foot on the table making it crack and made it look like it want to fall. The wood splattered as she had her tails twirling viscously around her and her purple eyes glow even brighter. She looked like a total demon but with light green energy similar to chakra come out of her body.

"Nobody, not even you, will make me fail this question. I choose to take the question to move forward." She used her foot to split the table in two. The two chunks of table glowed with a bright green, were lifted up, and were thrown out the window. Her test had fallen to the ground forgotten. Ibiki looked around and saw the determined looks on the other team's faces. He had seen the previous display made by the girl and was bit a fearful of what she could if she was mad. 'She had a temper like her mother.' He thought fearfully. '26 teams, that's seventy-eight people, more than last year's batch.' He thought looking over them.

"Well in that case, all of you pass the first exam." Akana just smirked and sat back down in her chair. 'Don't you think that was a bit much?' Kyuubi told her. Akana looked at her, 'Nah they'll be fine.' Kyuubi just shook her head, 'Even though you're my own flesh and blood I still don't get you sometimes.' Akana smiled. 'I'm just too unpredictable mom.' Akana thought smiling even more. Kyuubi just shook her head as she lay there next to Akana.

Suddenly the window behind a chuunin crashed to bits as something flew through it. Four kunai spread out and hit several spots, right in front of Ibiki who muttered, "Not this one." A woman appeared suddenly in front of the banner she had set up. "I'm Mitarashi Anko, the second examiner for the second exam." Anko was one strange woman. She wore a tan trench coat with a fishnet shirt underneath, a tan skirt, shin guards, and blue shinobi sandals.

Anko noticed something strange with the teams. She smirked. "Ibiki…" She said looking at him. "Don't tell me you're getting soft. There are twenty-six teams here." Ibiki just chuckled as he stepped out from behind the banner. "Well you could tell that to the kid with big giant green fox lying next to her." He gestured in Akana's direction. Anko looked over to see Akana leaning back in her chair and as he had said there was also a giant green fox lying next to her. The fox had nine tails and so did Akana but she had fox ears perched atop her head. She smiled, 'Like mother, like daughter.' She thought looking at the two.

"Heh, well then. By the time we get through with the second exam they'll be cut by half." She said confidently. Ibiki just laughed. 'Just like Anko to speak confidently about her abilities.' He thought to himself. "Now then will everyone follow me to Training Ground 44?" She was about to jump out the window when Ibiki interrupted her. "Anko…" She looked at him. "Hm." "You have the worst possible timing at everything." She just smiled and gave him a mock salute. "That's me after all." And then she jumped out the window. "Well mother…" Akana said getting up. "Shall we follow her?" She asked. "I thought you'd never ask." Akana smirked and climbed onto her mother's back. While she did this though she was watched by the rest of the ninja in the room. "Let's go. Woohoo!" She screamed as Kyuubi jumped out the window following after Anko.

They landed on top of a building and leapt towards another building and disappeared out of sight. Meanwhile the entire room was dumbfounded that such a large animal could have such speed. Then the genin realized something. "We don't know where Training Ground 44 is." Ibiki groaned and yelled, "Anko!" Sometimes he hated Anko for things like this.

Meanwhile Akana and her mother had finally caught up with Anko and were now traveling right beside her. Anko looked towards Akana. "I see you got yourself some new armor." Akana just looked back and smirked. "It's a gift from a friend." Was all she said. Realizing she wasn't going to get anymore from her Anko changed the subject. "So how have you and your mom been?" "We've been better. I just don't like it when she blurts out that I'm her daughter in front of the whole entirety of genin in the exam room." Kyuubi just chuckled and said, "I thought you were proud to be my daughter." Akana went red in the face, "Mom!" she yelled and Kyuubi just laughed. "Like mother, like daughter, huh." Anko said to the two. "It appears that way." Kyuubi replied. Akana had an irritated look on her face. "Will you two just stop!" She yelled at them. "No." they said and Akana fumed while they just laughed. She closed her faceplate in embarrassment.

"We're almost there." Anko said suddenly and pointed in the direction they were going. On the horizon Akana could see the massive Training Ground 44. "That's training ground 44?" she asked. "Yep, also known as the forest of death." "That's reassuring." Akana said sarcastically. Anko just laughed while Kyuubi just focused specifically on why it was called that.

A few more minutes of jumping and they were there in front of the colossal forest of death. Massive trees dwarfed their forms and a large and lumbersome fence with barbed wire and the occasional shock of something trying to escape. Next to the first gate was a booth that Akana had to guess was where they will get the things to go into the second portion of the exam. They stayed their leaning against the booth talking to each other and waiting for the other genin to arrive to the large forest.

Twenty minutes later and the other genin arrived. "You better get back with your team kid." Anko said as she was about to give instructions. Akana nodded and rushed over to her teammates. Anko looked over the batch of this year's chuunin hopefuls. She was slightly intrigued by this year's batch as she saw the reformation of the Ino Shika Cho Trio. "Welcome to the Training Ground 44." She started. "Also known as the forest of death." Sasuke wondered why it was called such a thing and he got his answer via a large gigantic snake slithering along one of the even more massive trees. It frightened him slightly but he didn't show any fear in the very least.

"This is where you'll be taking the second portion of your exam." She continued. "This place gives me the creeps." Muttered Sakura. She was slightly taken by fear especially when she saw that giant snake slithering along. 'That was very big snake too.' She thought frightfully. "Bah, you'll know why it's called that when you step inside." She watched their faces contort with fear. It made her excited in seeing them go wide eyed with fear. It brought her joy.

She pulled out a stack of paper from her pocket. "Since this is a test, I have something to pass out." She started handing each one a paper. "These are agreement forms. There will be a lot of deaths in this exam." She said this like an overjoyed child hyped up on candy. "And if you don't sign these forms, it will be my responsibility." She chuckled that at the last bit. Sakura finally decided that this woman was officially crazy.

"I'm going to explain the second exam now. Then you can sign the these forms afterward. And then each will check in with booth behind me." She said gesturing to the booth behind her. Several minutes passed as Anko looked over the fearful faces. 'This makes me giddy with excitement.' She thought happily. Each genin that she looked over had a look of fear on their faces. "Simply put, you will attempt the ultimate survival…" Many of the genin around Akana began to mutter the word. "Man this sucks." Muttered Shikamaru. "First, I'll explain the arena…" She pulled out a scroll and let it roll down. "In which the exam will take place. Around practice arena NO.44 are 44 locked gates." She showed them the gates surrounding the arena. "At the center is the tower with a river and forest meeting up with it. From the gates to the tower, it's about 10km."

The genin including Akana listened intently. "During the survival, you will be asked to complete a specific task. You'll use your weapons and jutsu to compete…" She reach into her pocket making some of the genin tense up. "In a no rules…" She started pulling out whatever was in her pocket. "Scroll battle." She said snatching two scrolls marked "Heaven" and "Earth". Several genin muttered the word.

"You will fight over these two scrolls while inside the forest." She held them in front of the genin. "There are 78 people, meaning 26 teams. Half, 13, will get the "Heaven" scroll…" She paused to see if she had their attention, which she did. "And the other half will get the "Earth" scroll." She put them together and raised them up. "To pass this portion of the exam you'll need both the "Heaven" and "Earth" scrolls and must make it to the tower…" She paused and looked around. She smiled and prepared to the tell them the last bit. "Within 120hrs, five days." And she got the reaction she had wanted in the first place. God she loved messing with them. God she loved messing with anybody she had to interrogate.

"Five days. What'll we do about food." Anko smirked. "You're on your own in here. Plus there's tons of edible foods such as berries that you can forage. You just got to watch out for anything big, mean, and scary." She that last part in an effort to scare them. Choji fell over making her sweat drop. 'Didn't expect him to take it so seriously.' She continued on. "Thirteen teams passing is not likely, as the days go on the distance to the goal will become greater, and the time it takes to get a bit of rest will become shorter, what with enemies crawling around the entire arena you won't even get much sleep at all." She smirked as she scanned over their faces.

Akana just crossed her arms. She knew this test will be hard. "So not only will some fail by losing a scroll, but some will die from the harshness of the course itself." The wind blew around the leaves as Anko had said that. Some of the bushes shook and the leaves in the trees vibrated a bit. "There are some things you'll need to know about being disqualified." She held up her hand and raised a finger. "First, those who don't make it to the tower, with both scrolls, within those five days will be disqualified." She held up a second finger. "Second, those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed, will be disqualified." She paused while putting her hand to her side. "As a rule, there is no quitting in the middle of this exam during the duration of five days. And as a final note, you must not look inside your scrolls, those that do…" She giggled, "Will be left with a little a surprise." She said answering any questions any of them may have had as to why they shouldn't open their scrolls.

"Now with that settled, you will exchange your three forms for your scroll. Then you choose a gate to get ready for the start of the exam." She was about to walk away but let them in on something, "A final word of advice, just don't die."

Cliffhanger….again. I'm evil when I do that aren't I. I know I am.

As for the Random Guest Review:

Guest: UH... how did she made out all that missions if she changed a night ago?

Me: I knew someone would ask. As you know, she's the Kyuubi's daughter. She was trained at a very young age with the help of Kyuubi and joined *****Spoiler Alert***** Anbu at age three. That's All I'm going to say for now as I have plans for a flashback chapter on Akana's past.

Now as for Legionary Prime:

Legionary Prime: Interesting. I knew this concept had a lot of potential when I first saw it in your other story.

Me: Thank you Prime.

That's it for now. This has been fun guys, writing this story and all. I know some of yall await that chapter that explains why Akana is what she is. Well as I said before there is going to be a flashback chapter for this. Writing each chapter for this story is really fun and I await yall's helpful reviews. This is Ashikage signing off.


End file.
